herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Dozierverse)
Batman was the protector of Gotham City, and the main protagonist og the 1966 TV show Batman. He was portrayed by the late Adam West who also voiced himself on Family Guy. Personality Bruce Wayne is Gotham's top philanthropist and Millionaire. Mostly he is the Owner and Chairman of Wayne Industries. Mostly it is the family business. He has been helping people publicly through the firm he runs called "The Wayne Foundation", and secretly in the guise of Batman, since his parents were killed by a mugger when he was a young boy. He is an international sportsman, and enjoys potholing, fishing and falconry. These skills often come in handy when fighting crime. Bruce has many hobbies, such as collecting antlers, stamps and antique pocket watches. Even as a child he was a skilled individual. When he was 11 years old, Wayne was the Junior Marble Champion of Gotham City. The one thing he cannot abide is being called a coward. As Bruce Wayne he lived at Wayne Manor with his youthful ward Dick Grayson (Robin), his butler Alfred Pennyworth (although his surname was never used in the series) and Aunt Harriet Cooper. He is extremely moral with people breaking the law and although he was ready and willing to send criminals such as Joker, Penguin and Riddler to prison, he showed a sense of compassion for Catwoman who had a crush on him. But because she wouldn't give up her life of crime and always wanted Robin out of the way, the relationship was never explored further by Batman. He is a great friend of Police Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara, as both identities but the two men never found out who he really was. He developed a friendship with Batgirl who helped him and Robin fight crime, who was really the Commissioner's daughter Barbara. Batman was always willing to put others first before himself and often helped Robin while on their adventures with things like Mathematics and Languages. Batman's Crime-Fighting Equipment Although Batman was a master of countless fighting styles, displayed an unfathomable understanding of advanced calculus, and was endowed with insightful wit and masterful cunning, from time to time the Caped Crusader had to rely on his self-made tools of the trade to see the day through. What follows is a list of these handy gadgets. *Batpoles (The way Bruce and Dick get from Stately Wayne Manor to the Batcave and never explained how they change clothes so fast when they go down the pole) Batarang (The most commonly used weapon that Batman and Robin use when battling villains, a bat-shaped boomerang) *Batsuit (Bruce and Dick's disguises as Batman and Robin.) *Batphone (A device which is used by Batman and Police Commissioner Gordon to communicate.)*Batsignal (A superheated spotlight used by the police to signal the Dynamic Duo when there is crime.) *Bat-cuffs (The same as ordinary police handcuffs, used to capture villains.) *Batsleep Gas (A form of sleeping gas used on people, especially if Batman and Robin are taking them to or leaving the Batcave.) *Bat-Wake Gas (Wakes people up, when they are at the Batcave.) *Batrope (Batman's way of climbing high and steep walls, the hook is a Batarang, since Batman and Robin would rarely use elevators or stairs. When it was necessary to gain entry into tall buildings, the Dynamic Duo would use a batarang to secure a line and then climb up the side of the building. It was slow going, more so than an elevator for instance, but it allowed for secrecy. On occasion, Batman and Robin would use the batrope to climb to a vantage point from which they could survey the surrounding area. Once the investigating was complete, they would use the Reverse Bat-climb to get back down to the ground. Batman is adamant about having both hands on the Bat-rope during the Bat-climb.) *Utility Belt (The yellow belt of gadget pockets where Batman and Robin kept their weapons and devices.) *Bulletproof Batshield (What Batman and Robin use to protect themselves against dangerous attacks, sometimes they hold it themselves, other times they have it attached to the Batmobile.) *Radio Frequency Bat-generator *Bat-printer (used to forge documents) Charitable Organizations *Public organizations Batman as Bruce Wayne is associated with: *Bruce Wayne School of Home Economics *Wayne Animal Sanctuary *Wayne Federation of Boys Clubs *Bruce Wayne Ice Arena *Wayne Foundation Free Nursery School *Gotham City Boxing Commission *Gotham State Prison Parole Board *Gotham Point Surfing Association *Bruce Wayne Foundation Memorial Handicap *Gotham Library's Board of Trustees *First National Bank of Gotham City *Gotham Lines *Bruce Wayne Rehabilitation Fund *The Wayne Foundation for Delinquent Girls *Gotham City Museum *Gotham City League of Bankers *Wayne Camp for Underprivileged Children *Gotham Millionaires Hunting Club *Gotham City Water Commission *The Thomas Wayne Memorial Clock Tower Behind the scenes Adam West's portrayal of Batman is famous for being considered very campy. The character of Batman in the comics was like that at the time. He played up on the comedy Dick Grayson and was very clever, often figuring out impossible clues or riddles but also had a knack for getting into trouble and was often strapped to machines or put inside a tank slowly filling up with water by various villains. He always escaped using his wits or his ridiculous array of gadgets. The gadgets were often used as puns e.g. "Luckily I carried my shark repellent Bat-spray" when dealing with sharks. He unsurprisingly appeared in every episode. Trivia * Unlike the new series of Batman, Bruce and Dick never figure out Barbara Gordon is Batgirl in this series. Mostly she is more of an ally than a teammate. * Sometimes the Bat-Signal was never used in the series. So they rely on the Bat-Phone. * Mostly in the series, they didn't explain how Dick Grayson became Robin and how he met Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth in the series. Just like Bruce Wayne, his parents were killed by a killer too, but it was never came up or explained. * Before Adam and Burt won the roles of Batman and Robin, Lyle Waggoner originally auditioned for the role of Batman/Bruce Wayne. * Batman's costume in the 1965 screen-tests bears a striking resemblance to Batman's costume from the Golden Age comics. External links *Batman (Dozierverse) - Batman Wiki Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Famous Category:Determinators Category:Martial Artists Category:Nurturer Category:Aristocrats Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Big Good Category:Pure Good Category:Genius Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Successful Category:Role Models Category:Dreaded Category:In Love Category:Superheroes